


You're My Blue

by argon4413



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/F, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Slight Angst?, side mimin, side yuyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argon4413/pseuds/argon4413
Summary: A shy smile grew on Shuhua's lips as she sat down on her bed, deciding if she should start unpacking. Or, with this comfortable atmosphere, should she continute chatting up with Soojin who remained standing at the door. And as always, she would always choose Soojin.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	You're My Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is not even in the description but like im trying to do something productive while playing Taeyeon's music on repeat.
> 
> But gosh. This was supposed to be a long one shot fic but i got carried away with the flashback and I did a lot of changes here and there when i prolonged writing this fic. Not sure if I'll still be satisfied with the results.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I just wish there are more Sooshu fics out there.
> 
> (Cross posted on aff)

Shuhua stared vacantly, watching the scenery outside passed by in a blur as the car sped up on the highway. With ballad songs blasting from her earphones, she was feeling all sentimental, daydreaming on what may happen for the this new school term.

Beside her at the backseat was Yuqi, seemingly in a world of her own as well, while at the driver's seat was Yuqi's father that offered to drive for them beforehand to the place they would soon be settled in for the school year.

They have been traveling for hours but Yuqi's father assured that they're getting closer to their destination which made Yuqi light up unlike Shuhua who could feel the worry gnawing at the the back of her head. Despite having the experiences of moving places, from one country to another and from a city to another, because of her parents' work, she could never get used to changes. And adjusting to a new environment from what she was used to was always hard.

And the fact that her family suddenly decided to move back to Taiwan without bringing Shuhua along just because...

_"It will be much better for you to continue your studies here."_ They said. _"A chance for you to be independent."_

Shuhua never felt worse.

Her head turned towards Yuqi who looked very excited as she hummed to a tune they both knew and did she wish she could be as carefree as her bestfriend right then.

==

"Why do we have to live separately when we can just be roommates together?"

Shuhua asked reluctantly as soon as she and Yuqi got dropped off on the campus, thanking and bidding Yuqi's father goodbye before he took off.

"I mean we could have rented an apartment nearby, have our own personal space, have no annoying roommates, whatsoever..."

Yuqi sighed tiredly but still letting Shuhua ramble more until she's done.

"And who do you think is going to pay for the rent?"

Shuhua pondered for a bit. "We could get some part-time jobs, you know? Or maybe I'll try guilt tripping my parents to pay?"

Yuqi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you wouldn't be able to do that. You're actually too... nice. No matter how annoying you get to me."

Shuhua kept poked Yuqi's arm, making the latter brush her hand away. "Awww. I knew you have a soft spot on me. But still-"

"It'll be fine, Shuhua. We had already talked about this with your and my parents. Besides, it'll be fun for us to meet new people, don't you think."

Shuhua continued to whine.

"Easy for you to say. I'm not the sociable one between us two."

"The more reason for us to go separate ways! A chance for you to step out of your comfort zone."

Shuhua rolled her eyes. Yuqi just sounded like her mom.

Also, how was that even a good reason? Separation tends to feel like a part of you has been forcefully ripped when someone you care leaves, at least from what Shuhua's experience. That was what it felt like.

God, she didn't realize it would affect her this much. All she wanted right then was to be comforted and be warmly embraced and be told it'll be fine and be safe in someone's arms.

And that someone who first crossed her mind was _her._

"Trust me, Shuhua. It'll be a nice experience for us and for you to overcome your shyness."

Shuhua knew that Yuqi was right. She tends to be always right. It's just that... she's nervous and maybe, scared at the same time like she could sense a storm coming sooner or later that she doesn't want to deal with.

She breathed in, trying to ease nerves with happy thoughts: a smile, a hand reaching for her pinky to hold onto, a melodious laugh right after calling out her nickname. _Shushu._

_Oh._ _I'm thinking of her again._

"You just said that out loud."

Shuhua snapped out of her reverie. "What out loud?"

"'I'm thinking of her again?'" Yuqi air quotes. "That was actually out of the blue, ya know? You still hung up on her?"

"Wha- ! I wasn't -.. I was thinking about my mom! She m-must be worried about me."

"Right. Sure jan."

"Ugh. You're insufferable!" Shuhua grunted as she playfully shoved Yuqi away causing the latter to stumble.

"And you're intolerable!" Yuqi yelled back almost immediately after regaining back her balance. She stood up straight in front of Shuhua, doing a power pose and trying to tower over her shorter- by few millimeters- friend.

Shuhua challenged back with her arms crossed. Only for the both of them to end up laughing loudly, causing the onlookers to glare and judge them freely.

As soon as the laughter died down, Yuqi reached and squeezed Shuhua's arm lightly. "Hey, also, I didn't mean to pressure you and it's not like it is a requirement to get to know the roommate. It was just my wishful thinking that you'll learn to open up with others again, other than me.. after Soojin lef-"

Shuhua immediately cut her off. "I don't think it's necessary to let more people in, in my life. Besides, you're there, my bestfriend, my confidant, the person I trust with my life," Shuhua ignored how Yuqi casted her a judging look."It'll be us against the world."

"I _know_." Yuqi making sure she had drawn out her last word. "But as your current bestfriend, your confidant, the best person you've known, an angel who is here to guide you. It is my duty to support you connecting with other people."

Shuhua knew that she won't have any more rebuttal, especially with Yuqi looking smug and pleased with her own response. So, she simply hummed in agreement, still grateful to her friend's patience towards her since there's really nothing that they could change anymore in their situation but to simply try to survive their first year.

_I'm overthinking_ , she thought, so she nodded, signaling that she's okay... or convincing to herself she's okay, but stopped as soon as she saw the playful glint of Yuqi's smile.

"Man i just wish my roommate is nice and clean. Though I preferably wouldn't mind my roommate being hot though."

Shuhua's face immediately scrunched up in disgust.

"Ugh!" She playfully shoved Yuqi away for a second time.

Shuhua glared at her giggling friend while trying to shush her by trying to cover her friend's mouth. But it seemed to have offended Yuqi as she started asking why continuously.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"If you won't shut u-"

"Fine. Fine! Come on! I'll accompany you to your room before I'll go to mine."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence that had settled between them as they head towards the building, Shuhua spoke up. "I was just scared."

Yuqi gave her a sympathetic look. "We all are Shuhua. But we'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

==

Shuhua couldn't help but feel like a nervous wreck after Yuqi excitedly left the moment they were in front of the door to her shared residence as she remained standing in front of the door while holding the handle of her large luggage, rechecking her room number over and over.

Why does she keep having a bad feeling?

She shouldn't be really overthinking this, but she still couldn't help but feel anxious. So she took a deep breath to steel herself before fishing her keys out of her pocket.

But as she did so, the knob started to turn on its own, the door opening revealing the person on the other side.

_Oh my god_.

It felt like air was knocked out of her lungs as she stared at the person in front of her.

_Please, tell me this isn't really happening right now._

( _The tv was on and yet the two girls that sat on the couch with their bodies curled up to one another weren't even focused on the screen. The air was tense and suffocating as the only noise from the tv had faded in the background. It wasn't like this when they were out together all day, every moment felt easy and freeing._

_Soon the silence became unbearable as they both simultaneously spoke up._

_"I think_ _I'm in love with you."_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_Shuhua immediately jumped up from her seat, her heart beating erratically, as she stared in disbelief at the person whom she just confessed to. The latter mirroring her expression._

_"You- ... You're leaving? Tomorrow? Are you serious?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why? Where? Wh- Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

_"My parents wanted to go back to my mother's province. And also, I'm sorry that I actually already told the others but I just... couldn't tell it to you. It's hard to finally admit and accept the fact that I'll be leaving the person I care the most."_

_"B-But if you told me sooner, I-I could have prepared something for you. A gift. A letter. I could have been more prepared."_

_"You didn't have to do anything for me because.. just spending the whole day with you today is more than enough for me." She stood up, reaching and interlocking her hand to Shuhua's while the other caressing Shuhua's face. She smiled lovingly as Shuhua leaned into her touch._

_"For how long?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"How long will you stay there?"_

_Her hand wavered, as she hesitated answering. "I'm not sure."_

_"So there's a chance you might not come back?"_

_"I don't know... But it's not like I'll be staying there forever and it's not like we'll stop contacting each other, right?"_

_"Yeah. But it won't be the same without you around."_

_They could only share sad smiles as they basked in each other's presence._

_"Say Shuhua. Did you really mean what you said a while ago?"_

_"Yes." Shuhua stepped forward, interlocking their fingers together while the other looked at her endearingly. "For the longest time that I've been keeping it to myself, I thought that it was about time that I become honest with you that I have feelings for you. Though, I may have chosen the wrong timing to finally admit it and I understand if you don't feel the same. But you really mean a lot to me."_

_"You mean a lot to me too. You're my favorite person and I... also think that I-" She stopped, suddenly contemplating on what to say. "I... But I think that we won't work out."_

_"Oh. It's alright. I understand."_

_"No. I mean it's not like I didn't feel the same way cause god I'm such a mess for you_

_"What?" Shuhua immediately pulled back, brows furrowing in bewilderment. "But you just said-"_

_"I mean, I'm leaving Shuhua. I don't think a long distance relationship will work out for us when I'm not sure if I'll still come back. And you said it yourself that it probably won't be the same when I'm gone."_

_"Are you actually hearing what you're saying right now?"_

_"I think it's best if you're with someone worth your time."_

_"But you're worth it."_

_"Shuhua."_

_"Soojin. Can you please be more honest with me?"_

_"I was just trying to be reasonable."_

_"I doubt that." Shuhua scoffed. When her phone started buzzing, she picked it up, immediately reading the text she just read. "It's my mom. I need to go."_

_"Shuhua please." She took ahold of Shuhua's wrist, her eyes almost pleading. "Please don't go yet. Please stay."_

_"But you kept pushing me away. I'm sorry.")_

For two years... It's been two years since she last saw _her._ Since she tried to forget, occupying herself with tons of school work and involving herself in most school activities just to try to forget the shame and the regret when she had caused a drift between her and her former bestfriend.

_(Her silhouette spun as she turned to them once more to bid them goodbye as Shuhua only stood there, hopeless, while her thoughts run feverishly whether she should talk to her as that may be the last time they'll see each other due to her friend moving to another city. But the memory of last night's event held herself back. But the girl she'd been longing for turned around, her eyes obviously in search for someone until it landed on hers, looking so dejected._

_Shuhua wanted to cry there and then._

_So_ _she remained at the back among her group of her friends, waving and trying to smile which didn't quite reach her eyes._

_They didn't keep in touch afterwards. It was one thing that Shuhua regretted the most, when their friendship fell apart after months of no communication. Maybe if she stayed a little longer, maybe she could've prevented it all.)_

And yet here she was, as real as it gets, standing right before her.

Jet black hair, bright red lips and a beauty mark under her left eye. Despite going through a whirlwind of emotions, Shuhua was still captivated, even after all these years.

_How is this person real?_

No. She's over this. She should be.

It felt like a lifetime as they stared at each other, Shuhua noticing that the girl in front of her seemed to be just as stunned as her, until the pretty girl quickly looked away to clear her throat.

"Shuhua."

"S-Soojin."

Shuhua blushed, embarrassed at how she actually just stuttered and how meek her voice sounded but Soojin girl only smiled at her.

"You must be my new roommate?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess I am."

Soojin laughed softly, seemingly have sensed her nerves, but all Shuhua could think about was that she was willing to give the whole world to the girl just to hear that laugh again.

She shouldn't be this infatuated, not again.

"Come on in, then," Soojin moved aside to give way for Shuhua to enter with her luggage and bag in tow.

Shuhua looked around the place, observing that the open kitchen was adjacent to the living room, the bathroom was probably at the farthest end, and the two bedrooms are beside each other. But in actuality, she really was trying to avoid eye-contact.

As she heard the door close behind her, she felt her nerves coming back realizing that they were the only people inside the room and probably on the next days to come. An awkward silence settled between them. Shuhua noticed Soojin fidgeting with her own hands, a habit she knew Soojin had when she was feeling nervous.

She knew she had to be the one to break the ice.

"So..." Shuhua started off.

"So?" Soojin raised her head shyly, looking expectantly from her.

"Uhh..." Shuhua trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure on what to say despite wanting say everything she felt at once.

_What have you been up to since 2 years ago?_ No, that was too direct. _I'm sorry_. But they were probably over it already. _Did you know how much you hurt me when you left?_ No, Soojin shouldn't feel guilty just because she was heartbroken. _I missed you badly._ Too desperate or too sad.

In the end.

"Um... Which one is my room?" Shuhua asked while pointing at either of the two bedrooms, their doors facing each other.

"Ah, right." Soojin chuckled in embarassment. "It's on the right side."

"Oh.Thanks." Shuhua said, about to hoist up her bag up to her shoulders when she felt Soojin grabbing the strap of her bag.

"Let me help you with that." Soojin smiled warmly at her.

Shuhua immediately ignored the pang she felt in her chest.

"Nice. Thanks."

Gosh. She just wanted to smack herself on the face because of how lame she was being right then.

Though, she was glad that even though it was still awkward between them, everything else became at ease. Especially when Soojin started speaking, her confidence seemingly coming back.

"I'm sorry, I should've immediately gave you a short tour around our small place. But I was just... really surprised to see you." Soojin explained as Shuhua unlocked the door to her room. They brought in Shuhua's stuff inside.

"Me too. I also didn't you expect as my roommate." Yeah. This was too much of a coincidence.

"Yeah. I'm really glad that it was you who's my new roommate."

A shy smile grew on Shuhua's lips as she sat down on her bed, deciding if she should start unpacking. Or, with this comfortable atmosphere, should she continute chatting up with Soojin who remained standing at the door. And as always, she would always choose Soojin. 

"Though, I thought you would go back to Taiwan with your family after graduating hiighschool."

"I decided to stay. Well, my parents did. They want me to try being independent for once. But I've come to love living here and mayhaps my friend also covinced me to stay."

"Oh." Soojin raised a brow, her interest piqued. "Who is that friend?"

"Yuqi. Remember her? The class president who also fought boys twice her size in my class?"

"Huh. I didn't expect you getting along with her or be friends with her."

"Well she's actually bearable and nice, if she tried."

"But you two would always bicker in every chance you got." Soojin chuckled as reminisced the two having a match in the middle of the hallway.

"It's not like I couldn't make friends with people i didn't get along with at first." Shuhua felt defensive and she knew shouldn't. And she should stop probably stop talking.

But as always, she would then fuck things up.

"Though it's understandable that you didn't know since we didn't exactly talk for years, so you wouldn't really know anything about me anymore." Shuhua didn't mean to sound bitter at the end of her sentence. She just hoped that it was gone unnoticed. But when she looked up, she saw hurt flashed across Soojin's face.   
  


"Right," Soojin shifted from one foot from to another, trying to regain composure. "Anyway, I was about to head out earlier to buy food until you came in. Do you want anything?" 

Shuhua looked down, unable to face her, and shook her head.

"It's alright. My friend and I plan to go to tour around the campus later after we have settled in."

"Okay."

It seemed like they're back to square one as another awkward silence have passed between them within seconds that felt like hours, the pleasant atmosphere from earlier dissipating immediately.

Shuhua heard Soojin sigh.

"I'm... heading out then."

Shuhua nodded once again. When she saw Soojin's figure retreating from her line of sight, she finally looked up. She heard the door close from the living room, she slumped down on her bed, closing her eyes, breathing in and trying to take everything in.

Everything felt surreal. From the moment the door opened as they faced one another to the moment she saw Soojin's frown that she had cause, no matter how much she processed it her head, it all felt like a fever dream.

And yeah, she may have wished back then on countless nights, when she stared blankly at the ceiling of her room, to see Soojin again, imagining different scenarios in her head on how their first meeting would be after a long time. But she didn't expect that it would be this day. She wasn't ready. Probably ever.

She heard the notification bell from her phone but chose to ignore it, guessing that Yuqi had messaged her. She'd rather stay here to dwell more on her thoughts than to go out but afterwhile, she heard her phone ringing. She figured that there's no escape from Yuqi and maybe, it's much better to talk it out with her friend. Well, after she unpack some of her stuff.

==

"I love you but you're an idiot."

Yuqi pointed at her with the chopsticks she was holding before taking taking a piece of meat and popping it to her mouth while Shuhua remained pouting at her. They were having dinner at a local diner where it was packed with people and Shuhua had just told Yuqi about the earlier encounter with Soojin.

Yuqi continued scolding her all the while with a mouth full. Shuhua learned to tune her friend out for some time later.

"You made it sound like she was the only one at fault that you two didn't keep contact when you also didn't dare try contacting her then."

"I know."

"You should apologize to her."

"I know."

"And you really should talk to her soon, Shu."

"I know," Shuhua sighed. "Why do you have a lot to say, Yuqi-ah?"

"Because someone has to give some sense to you. We may share one braincell but that one braincell is mostly me."

"Gosh. You are annoying." Shuhua scoffed at her friend's presumption but didn't tried to argue or deny it.

Yuqi huffed, exasperated with her friend's actions.

"Be honest with me Shu. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I-..." Shuhua paused, unsure on what to say, despite being sure on what she really felt.

"No. I don't think so? I mean my feelings surely have already passed after a long time but I just... missed her more as a friend."

Yuqi, being the only person who knew them and her feelings then towards the older girl, looked at her skeptically with an eyebrow raised. But Shuhua only shrugged at her, broaching on another topic.

"Anyway, how is your roommate by the way? If you've already met them."

"I know what you're doing, Shuhua," Yuqi accused her with her chopsticks pointed again towards Shuhua."But since it's my turn to rant, I'm telling you, my roommate is SO annoying! Like super annoying! Probably more annoying than you."

Shuhua only nodded and watched as her friend expressed her irritation with her face and her hands that kept flailing around in front of her face.

"So what did this person do to make you all riled up?" Shuhua asked.

"She kept calling me cute?!"

"Oh?" Shuhua was rather amused.

"Yeah! From the moment I went inside the place, she said I'm cute! When i tripped on my own two feet, she called me cute! And when i stood on my toes to place my favorite snack on the cupboard, I heard her say cute!"

"Huh. Don't you think she's definitely -.."

"Making fun of my height? Yes! And I'm sure she's shorter than me!" Yuqi heaved out, before suddenly waving her hand dismissively. "And by the way, I'm not even cute. I'm cool, you know?"

Yuqi flipped her hair dramtically while Shuhua nodded disinterestedly. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"I will." Yuqi answered smugly. They both focused more on finishing up their food afterwards before heading back to their boarding houses.

Bidding each other goodnight before going to her own room, Yuqi didn't forget give Shuhua the reminder with that deep loud voice of hers. "Talk to her! Or else!"

Shuhua quietly opened the door to her home. The place was still dark, indicating that her roommate hasn't arrived home yet. She switched on the lights and ran straight to her room to change out of her clothes to her pajamas that she had laid out on her bed beforehand before going back to the living room. She decided that maybe she could wait for her roommate as she plopped down on the couch, making herself feel at home.

She busied herself with her phone by checking her class schedules for the week, making early alarms for tomorrow and scrolling through her social media. But despite occupying herself with all that, sleep soon took over.

==

Shuhua woke up, irritated by the brightness of the sun rays passing through the window. She realized that she had slept on the couch last night. She already guessed the consequence from it as she felt her back ache. But it didn't matter because it was too early in the morning and she just want to go back to sleep to curl up with the warmth of the soft blanket over her.

Wait a minute. She didn't remember bringing a blanket last night.

Immediately sitting up, she stared at the material draped over her then to the plush pillow behind her, none of which were hers. 

Obviously, it's Soojin's.

But before she dwelled too much on it, she noticed her phone placed atop the coffee table. Unlocking her phone, she squinted at the screen, her eyes still bleary from waking up. Until she felt panic rise through her, her eyes widening when she saw the time displayed on it. 

She immediately jumped off the couch to dash to her room, not forgetting to fold the blacket and fluff the pillow.

She couldn't believe that she could be late on her first class of her fist day. How typical.

After getting ready and freshening up, she rushed out of the house. Only to bump right onto someone

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed in unison as they both stepped back to look at each other.

Shuhua felt her throat dry up at the sight of Soojin wearing a white tank top and sweatpants with her hair tied up in a ponytail, looking like she just came back from a jog as Shuhua could clearly see the sweat glistening on her skin.

_There's no time for this!_ And she shouldn't be doing this since she hasn't properly apologized to her yet.

Shuhua swallowed loudly and smiled nervously. "I-...uh... Thanks for last night. For taking care of... I mean, the blacket and the pillow. Thanks for that."

"Oh. It was nothing, really." Soojin shrugged as she swept her bangs to side, Shuhua's eyes following the movement.

_No time!_

"Sorry. I really have to leave." Shuhua rushed past her, unable to wait for the other girl's reply. Despite knowing that she would still be late for her first class even running with full speed, she would rather leave than in order not embarrass herself any further.

==

Shuhua finally went home after attending all of her classes for the day. She was so tired. Probably because of all that running in the morning to her first class in which the teacher didn't show up on. Not exactly sure what she felt when she saw no one at the front wether she was feeling really lucky because she was already 10 minutes late due to a distraction or she was feeling all annoyed because she rushed there, panting, for nothing. How ideal.

She took another shower that day, ate her take out food and continued unpacking the rest of her stuff that she had neglected last night. She started drawing out her schedules when she heard Soojin come in.

Out of instinct, Shuhua looked at her open door that she always never bother closing when her eyes met with Soojin's.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Soojin gave a tight lipped smile before heading inside to her own room while Shuhua remained in her seat, watching and staring longingly. Until she suddenly stood up, her chair falling causing for the two to jump in surprise when it made a loud noise.

Still, Shuhua was determined. "I want to apologize."

Soojin stayed rooted in place, her back facing Shuhua, waiting for Shuhua to continue.

"I'm sorry for sounding like a jerk yesterday. For making it seem like it was your fault that we lost contact with each other over these past years. I had no right to act like that since I didn't also bother reaching out to you during those years. Which led me regretting on the fact that I let our friendship fall apart."

Soojin finally turned around, her face unreadable as she looked at her. "You're not the only one that let happen. I did too."

"Yeah. But I hope this time around, now that we're roommates and all, I hope that we can still get along fine or that we can still be friends?"

"Oh. Friends?" Soojin looked puzzled, disheartened even, which Shuhua took as a bad sign.

"Ah. I didn't mean to assume that we'll become instant friends. I mean i was hoping that we become civil with each other now that we'll be seeing each other more often or not, if you're busy or I'm busy or our schedules are confilcted." Shuhua blabbered on until she heard a faint chuckle from the older girl.

"I'd be more than happy to be your friend again, Shuhua."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah."

They couldn't stop themselves from grinning ear to ear as they both stood there, one meter apart, reveling in the contentment they both shared.

But despite breathing a sigh of relief, Shuhua still felt like in tatters cause all she wanted was to run up to the girl whom she have missed for years.

"Do have anything more to say?" Soojin, who seemed to have noticed her pensiveness, suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Shuhua shook her head, confused.

Soojin sighed, losing her composure, as she hesitated on what she wanted to say, her cheeks colored in a pink hue. "I can't be the only feeling like this, right? Cause if I am to be honest, I really want to hug you right now."

As soon she heard those words, Shuhua almost immediately ran up to her, crushing Soojin with the tightest embrace she could.

"I missed you a lot." Shuhua sobbed as she cried on Soojin's chest.

"I missed you too Shuhua." Soojin cooed as she stroked Shuhua's hair which made Shuhua cry more. Soojin couldn't help but chuckle."God you're still such a baby."

"I am not." Shuhua whined, her voice still muffled with her head tucked in between Soojin's neck and shoulder.

"And still stubborn, I see."

They remained like that for a while longer, basking in each other's presence, with Soojin soothing Shuhua's back while the latter still holding onto her. 

Soon Shuhua finally pulled back, trying to wipe the remnants of tears on her face, until she looked up. Warmth spreading like a wildfire inside her chest, as she was taken aback at the way Soojin looked at her with so much affection. 

With all the pent up emotions she had finally let out, she almost forgot that she was still yearning for the girl in front of her.

"Are you okay now?" Soojin asked, the corner of her lips curving up to a smile.

Shuhua pondered for a moment.

"I think I'm going to be fine."


End file.
